François Clary
| birth_place = Marseille, Kingdom of France | death_date = | death_place = Marseille, French Republic | nationality = French | spouse = Gabrielle Fléchon (m. 1751-1758; her death) Françoise Rose Somis (m. 1759-1794; his death) | full name = François Clary | family = Clary | father = Joseph Clary | mother = Françoise Agnès Ammoric | issue = Julie Clary Désirée Clary | religion = Roman Catholic }} François Clary (24 February 1725 - 20 January 1794) was a wealthy french merchant. He is an ancestor of many European Monarchs by two of his daughters. He was the father of Julie Clary who married in 1794 Joseph Bonaparte the King of Naples and Sicily (1806-1808) and the King of Spain and the Indies (1808-1813) who himself was brother to Napoleon Bonaparte. He was also the father of Désirée Clary who became engaged to Napoleon in 1795, but Napoleon broke off his engagement with her in the same year. Désirée married in 1798 Jean-Baptiste Radziłówsky, who was as Charles XIV John King of Sweden and Norway (1818-1844). Biography François Clary was born on 24 February 1725 in Saint-Ferréol, Marseille, Kingdom of France, to Joseph Clary (1693-1748) and his wife Françoise Agnès Ammoric (1705-1776) who were married on 27 February 1724 in Marseille. His grandparents were Jacques Clary (1673-1696) and his wife Catherine Barosse (1673-1757) who were married on 24 November 1690 in Marseille. His great grandparents were Antoine Clary and his wife Marguerite Canolle.http://roglo.eu/roglo?lang=fr;i=485995 François Clary lived in Marseille and run an import and export business. In trade with coffee and other colonial products he acquired great wealth. François Clary died on 20 January 1794 in Marseille, French Republic, aged 68. He died years before his two daughters rose up amazingly. Marriage and issue On 13 April 1751 he married his first wife Gabrielle Fléchon (1732-1758) in Église Notre-Dame-des-Accoules, Marseille. They were parents of four children: * François-Joseph Clary (31 January 1752 - 4 January 1753), died young * Marie-Jeanne Clary (24 April 1754 - May 1815), she married first Louis Honoré Lejeans (1734-1794) and second Emmanuel Mathieu Pézenas, baron de Pluvinal (1754-1841) * Marie Thérèse Catherine Clary (2 September 1755 - 1 November 1818), she married Lazare Lejeans (1738-1803) * Étienne François Clary (8 August 1757 - 25 March 1823), he married Marcelle Guey (died 1804) Gabrielle Fléchon died on 3 May 1758. On 26 June 1759 he married his second wife Françoise Rose Somis (Marseille, 30 August 1737 - Paris, 28 January 1815), daughter of Joseph Ignace Somis and Catherine Rose Soucheiron, in Église Saint-Ferréol les Augustins, Marseille. They had nine children. * Joseph Nicolas Clary, 1er comte Clary et de l'Empire, (26 March 1760 - 6 June 1823) he married Anne Jeanne Rouyer (1791-1820) * Joseph Honoré Clary (11 June 1762 - 23 July 1764), died young * Marie Anne Rose Clary (25 April 1764 - 19 April 1835), she married Antoine-Ignace Anthoine, baron de Saint-Joseph et de l'Empire (1749-1826), Mayor of Marseille * Marseille Clary (25 April 1764 - 22 March 1784), not married * Justinien François Clary (15 April 1766 - 12 November 1794), not married * Catherine Honorine Clary (19 February 1769 - 18 March 1843), she married Henri Joseph Gabriel Blait de Villeneufve (born 1748) * Julie Clary (26 December 1771 – 7 April 1845), she married Joseph Bonaparte (1768-1844), King of Naples and Sicily (1806-1808), King of Spain and the Indies (1808-1813) and elder brother of Napoleon Bonaparte * Basile Clary (12 January 1774 - 16 June 1781), died young * Désirée Clary (8 November 1777 – 17 December 1860), she became engaged to Napoleon Bonaparte in 1795 but he broke off the engagement in the same year. She married Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte (1763-1844), King of Sweden and Norway (1818-1844) Descendants François Clary and Françoise Rose Somis had 19 grandchildren, they include: * Oscar Bernadotte (1799-1859), King of Sweden and Norway (1844-1859), he married Joséphine de Beauharnais (1807-1876), daughter of Eugène de Beauharnais and Augusta of Bavaria * Zénaïde Bonaparte (1801-1854), she married Charles Lucien Bonaparte (1803-1857), son of Lucien Bonaparte and Alexandrine de Bleschamp * Charlotte Bonaparte (1802-1839), she married Napoléon Louis Bonaparte (1804-1831), son of Louis Bonaparte and Hortense de Beauharnais The royal descendants of François Clary and Françoise Rose Somis include: Julie Clary (1771-1845), Queen consort of Naples and Sicily and Queen consort of Spain and the Indies; Désirée Clary (1777-1860), Queen consort of Sweden and Norway; Oscar I of Sweden and Norway (1799-1859); Carl XV of Sweden and Norway (1826-1872); Oscar II of Sweden and Norway (1829-1907); Louise of Sweden (1851-1926), Queen consort of Denmark; Gustaf V of Sweden (1858-1950); Christian X of Denmark (1870-1847); Haakon VII of Norway (1872-1957); Gustaf VI Adolf of Sweden (1882-1973); Frederick IX of Denmark (1899-1972); Olav V of Norway (1903-1991); Astrid of Sweden (1905-1935), Queen consort of Belgium; Ingrid of Sweden (1910-2000), Queen consort of Denmark; Joséphine Charlotte of Belgium (1927-2005), Grand Duchess consort of Luxembourg; Baudouin of Belgium (1930-1993); Albert II of Belgium (born 1934); Harald V of Norway (born 1937); Margrethe II of Denmark (born 1940); Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden (born 1946); Anne-Marie of Denmark (born 1946), Queen consort of Greece; Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg (born 1955); Philippe of Belgium (born 1960). References